The present invention belongs to the field of engine parts technology, especially relates to a cylinder liner with high strength and wear resistance and a manufacturing method thereof.
The cylinder liner is one of the key parts of the engine, whose material is mostly ordinary gray cast iron or alloy gray cast iron at present. Since such cylinder liner primarily relies on lowering carbon equivalent and alloy strengthening to meet the requirements of strength and wear resistance, its strength and wear resistance are relatively poor and its tensile strength is generally less than 350 Mpa. Thus it can not fulfill the requirements of energy conservation, cost reduction and emission reduction of the high-power engine plant. The cylinder liner cast iron products at home and abroad are almost now to be developed with low emission orientation, and the use of EGR (exhaust gas recirculation) has higher demand of wear resistance and decay resistance to the engine cylinder liner. Therefore, the development of cylinder liner with high strength and wear resistance is a problem proposed by the prior art development that calls for immediate solution.